The present invention relates to a terminal for wireless telecommunication and a method for displaying icons on a display means of such a terminal.
Terminals for wireless telecommunication are for example base stations or mobile stations of a telecommunication system. The mobile stations can be a portable telephone or some other portable electronic device comprising the possibility of sending and receiving information in a wireless telecommunication system.
The present invention relates particularly to terminals for wireless telecommunication, which comprise display means for displaying icons corresponding to menu items and other information. Icons are symbols or pictures used to visualize selectable menu items. If a menu has for example three submenues or three subfunctions to select, these submenues or subfunctions could be visualized by three different icons. Usually, the icons replace the corresponding text display of a term or an expression describing the respective menu item, so that the icons can be used independently from the chosen user language.
Many different portable telephones having displays for displaying icons are presently on the market. A portable telephone sold by Alcatel and named xe2x80x9cOne touch pocketxe2x80x9d for example has a display means for displaying icons corresponding to menu items, scroll means for scrolling through icons and several enter means for entering a respective icon to choose the corresponding menu item. The scroll means is a key having arrows which indicate the two directions in which the icons can be scrolled through. The display thereby shows three icons adjacent to each other on a horizontal line. Scrolling upwardly and downwardly, the display shows the three respective succeeding icons. Under the display, three enter keys are located, which are respectively allocated to one of the shown three icons. In other word, the menu item corresponding to one of the displayed icons can be selected and entered by pressing the respective key allocated to the respective icon.
A portable telephone sold by SONY under the name xe2x80x9cZ1 Plusxe2x80x9d comprises a display means for displaying icons corresponding to menu items and other information, a scroll means for scrolling through icons and highlighting a respective selected icon, and an enter means for entering a respective highlighted icon to choose the corresponding menu icon, whereby at least some of all available icons of a menu are displayed on the display at the same time and whereby the scroll means can be actuated to scroll through the icons in two directions so that the respective selected icon is highlighted depending on the actuation of the scroll means. The scroll means is a rotational key (jog dial), which can be turned clockwise or counterclockwise to scroll through the displayed icons and to select one of them. In each menu, three icons are displayed at the same time adjacent to each other on a horizontal line on the display. The selected one of the three displayed icons is highlighted by means of an inverted or negative display of the respective icon. The respective menu item of the highlighted icon can be entered by pressing an enter key. Only a single enter key needs to be provided. By turning the rotational key the three displayed icons are successively highlighted in the respective direction. In case that one of the icons on the left or the right side of display is highlighted and the rotational key is turned in the direction corresponding to the next successive icon, which is not displayed, the next succeeding three icons are displayed on the display. In other words, the icons are displayed blockwise on the display. By scrolling successively through the icons of the menu, the display shows the respective groups of three icons in succession, whereby the three displayed icons are highlighted and thus selected one after the other so that, when a new group of three icons is shown, the next successive highlighted icon is the one located on the opposite side of the preceding highlighted icon.
Although the last solution has the advantage that only one enter key is necessary compared to three as in the above-described Alcatel portable phone, it is not obvious in which direction the icons are going to be highlighted and the blockwise movement of the icons will take place, particularly when a rotational key (jog dial) is used. Especially since the displays on portable devices are usually small, usually not all available icons of a menu can be displayed on the display at the same time. Thus it is not obvious for a user, what the remaining non-displayed icons of the menu are and how to reach them. Further, the inversion of the icons is sometimes not a clear indication for a user, that this is the icon that can be selected, since the inversion of an icon often leads to a confusing or perturbing image.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a terminal for wireless telecommunication and a method for displaying icons on a display means of a terminal for wireless telecommunication, which provide for a clear and unambiguous way of highlighting a selected icon and allow at the same time a large number of icons of a menu to be displayed on the display means at the same time.
This object is achieved by a terminal for wireless telecommunication according to claim 1, which is characterized in that the respective selected icon is displayed enlarged in relation to the other displayed icons, whereby the icons are displayed enlarged in their successive order in one of the at least two directions depending on the actuation of the scroll means.
The above object is further achieved by a method for displaying icons on a display of a terminal for wireless telecommunication, which is characterized in that the respective selected icon is displayed enlarged in relation to the other displayed icons, whereby the icons are displayed enlarged in their successive order in one of the at least two directions depending on the actuation of the scroll means.
According to the present invention, the respective selected icon is displayed enlarged, which means that the other displayed icons are displayed with a smaller size, so that more icons than in known devices can be displayed on the display at the same time. Further, the respective selected icon can thus be displayed in more detail, so that the user gets a clear and unambiguous information on the corresponding selected menu item. Since the not selected icons are displayed smaller, more and in most cases all available icons of a menu can be displayed on the display, so that the user always has an overlook over all possible options. By displaying the icons enlarged in their successive order in one of the at least two directions depending of the actuation of the scroll means, a clear and unambiguous allocation of the actuation direction of the scroll means and the order of the successive enlarged display of the selected icons can be assured.
Advantageously, the icons are displayed in a circular arrangement. The circular arrangement allows a clearly visible allocation of the actuation direction of the scroll means to the successive enlargement of the selected icons. This is particularly true when the scroll means is a rotatable key Cog dial). Also, the icons could be arranged in a matrix and scrolled through line by line.
Further advantageously, by actuating the scroll means, the displayed icons successively change their position so that the enlarged display of a selected icon is always located at the same position on the display means. This means, by actuating the scroll means, the displayed icons move through the predetermined positions, whereby always the icon on a particular predetermined position is enlarged. Thereby, the user does not need to look around the display to find the enlarged icon, but can always be sure to find the enlarged and thus selected icon on the same position of the display. Advantageously, the position of the enlarged display icon is thereby located on a central position of the area of the display, in which the icons are displayed. The central area of the display is always the first area, onto which a user looks, so that the selected icon can be found even more quickly. Alternatively, the icons could maintain their position and be enlarged one after the other by actuation of the scroll means.
It is further advantageous, when the preceding and the succeeding icon to the actually selected icon are displayed enlarged in relation to the other displayed icons but smaller than the actually selectable icon. This means, that the two icons adjacent to the enlarged icon have a size between the enlarged icon and the other displayed icons. Hereby the user gets a more detailed and clearer information about the next icon which is selectable. Particularly in connection with the circular arrangement of the icons, a three-dimensional effect can be achieved, when the enlarged icon is shown on the bottom, the small icons are shown on the top and the middle sized icons are shown on the left and on the right side of the display. Thus, the small icons on the top appear to be far away, the enlarged icon on the bottom appears to be the nearest and the mid-size icons on the left and on the right side appear to be located in a semi-distance. Particularly in case that the display is a graphical display with a high resolution, a very smooth and visually appealing rotation motion of the icons can be realised.
Advantageously, the scroll means is a jog dial which can be rotated to scroll through the icons. A jog dial is a rotatable key, which is easy to handle and which provides a clear and unambiguous allocation of the actuation direction of the jog dial to the moving direction of the icons on the display. Particularly in case of the circular arrangement of the icons, a clockwise rotation of the jog dial advantageously results in a clockwise movement of the icons, and a counterclockwise rotation of the jog dial results in a counterclockwise movement of the icons, so that the user knows exactly, in which direction to turn the jog dial to arrive at the icon he wishes to choose.
Further advantageously, a text display of the menu item of the respective selected icon on the display is shown close to the position of the selected icon. Hereby, additional information is provided for a user, in case he/she does not know the meaning of the icons very well and to enable a quicker understanding of the selected menu items.
The present invention is particularly advantageous for small terminals, for example portable telephones, which have small displays.
It is to be understood that also more than one icon can be selected and highlighted at the same time, whereby one enter key for each highlighted icon is advantageously provided. For example, three icons can be highlighted at the same time and three corresponding enter keys can be provided, which can be pressed to enter the corresponding menu item.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, a terminal for wireless telecommunication is provided, with a display means for displaying icons corresponding to menu items and other information, a scroll means for scrolling through icons and highlighting the respective selected icon, and an enter means for entering a respective highlighted icon to choose the corresponding menu item, whereby at least some of all available icons of a menu are displayed on the display at the same time and whereby the scroll means can be actuated to scroll through the icons in at least two directions so that the respective selected icon is highlighted depending on the actuation of the scroll means, characterized in that by actuating the scroll means the displayed icons successively change their position so that the enlarged display of a selected icon is always located at the same position on the display. This aspect of the present invention further comprises a corresponding method for displaying icons on a display of such a terminal for wireless telecommunication.
This further aspect of the present invention has an advantage in that the respective selected and highlighted icon is always located on the same position of the display, so that the user does not need to look for the highlighted icon on the display. Advantageously, the position of the highlighted icon is located on a central position of the area of the display in which the icons are displayed. This is particularly advantageous, since the users tend to look always to the center of a display first. Further advantageously, the icons are displayed in a circular arrangement. Thereby, the user can gain a quick and cleaner overlook over the icons available in a menu. Further, the scroll means can be a jog dial, which can be rotated to scroll through the icons. Particularly in connection with the circular arrangement of the icons, a clear and unambiguous allocation of the rotation direction of the jog dial to the rotation direction of the icons is ensured. Further, a text display of the menu item of the respective selected icon on the display closed to the position of the selected icon can be provided.